Breaking Free
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: AU. Darth Vader is the 20 year old apprentice to the Sith, and he's the galaxy's most feared man. When he's sent on a mission to go undercover into the Jedi Order, using his former name Anakin Skywalker, he becomes the Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's supposed to just steal military secrets, but what he doesn't count on is falling in love with Padme Amidala, a Republic Senator.
1. Prologue

"How could you do this?!" Padme's voice was full of pain, hurt, and disappointment. "Everything you did, everything you said…it was all a lie?!"

Anakin remained silent, watching, trying to shove back the sudden regret that filled his gut. _This was my mission_, he told himself. _I did the right thing – the Jedi are evil_. But the feeling didn't go away.

Obi-Wan watched as Padme was dragged out of the arena, then looked up to glare at Anakin. "I trusted you!" he shouted angrily. "You lied! You deceived all of us! You've led us to our deaths!"

Quite unlike his torn apprentice, Sidious's expression was one of carelessness and even enjoyment. "Do not listen to the Jedi, Vader," he said simply. "He will be silent soon enough. You did well." After saying that, the Emperor rose from his chair and approached the microphone. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, for treason against the Imperial Empire, you have been sentenced to death in front of this Imperial audience."

Obi-Wan scowled. "And how will my execution be, _Emperor_?" He spoke the title with such hatred it made Anakin's skin crawl.

"You will fight to the death with my apprentice, Darth Vader."

Both Obi-Wan's and Anakin's faces revealed the same amount of shock. "Master," Anakin whispered. "I don't know if…"

"I fear your time with the Jedi may have hindered your training, Vader," Sidious hissed. "Prove me wrong – fight and kill the Jedi." He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't, you may find yourself receiving the same sentence as him."

Reluctantly, Anakin exited the balcony, descended the stairs, and reached the large, sandy arena. Obi-Wan remained standing in the center, his surprise quickly morphing into hatred. Anakin had never seen him this angry.

"You're a traitor," the Jedi spat, glaring at him.

Anakin slowly ignited his lightsaber, the blade glowing the familiar blue color he had been using. "I never joined your Order; thus, how could I betray it," he replied. "You shouldn't have gotten involved. You might have been spared all this."

"You gained all our trust! You played with me…and with Padme! You've hurt her more than you could imagine." A lightsaber came flying from the balcony, and Obi-Wan caught it with one hand, never taking his eyes off his opponent. The blade shot out of the handle, glowing the same color as Anakin's. "But that doesn't matter to you, does it? You're just a Sith – a wild animal that kills for sport!"

Anakin felt his anger rising. "Chose your words carefully, Obi-Wan," he said through clenched teeth. "They'll be the last you ever say."

Slowly, the two began circling around the arena as the crowds began cheering. On the balcony, Sidious smiled. "Kill him, Vader," he called out. "Show him the consequences of being a Jedi scum."

"I will never forgive you for this," Obi-Wan spat. "And neither will Padme. The Empire is finished! The Jedi are growing stronger – strike me down, and I'll become more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"Fine words from a man sworn to humility and selflessness," Anakin taunted. "Did you learn nothing from that old Master of yours?"

That did it. Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to flash red as he made a low, growl-like sound. Anakin braced himself as the Jedi charged…

* * *

**Hey, my viewers, followers, and reviewers! Still banned :(**

**But hey, I got to update some stories, and publish a few new ones. But I'm still not able to get on like I used to. Sorry if I left some cliffhangers (oops!)**

**So hey, I'll update when I can, and hopefully, I'll be back on regularly VERY SOON! MAYBE!**

**Hang in there ;)**


	2. The Mission

**WARNINGS: MATURE THEMES AND VIOLENCE**

**(nothing too graphic though)**

* * *

"No!" The terrified screams of the village filled the air as people ran across streets and allies, struggling to escape the stormtroopers in vain. One by one, they fell to the ground, their bodies riddled with laser bullets.

The white clad soldiers continued storming the small town as the noon sun beat down on them. Leading the army was a tall man, clad entirely in black, a lightsaber with a glowing red blade in his right hand. The helmet that covered his face had a voice manipulator over his mouth, and a red covering shielded his eyes. "Men, make sure you leave no survivors," he commanded sternly. "My Master will not be pleased if his direct orders are not carried out exactly.

"Yes, sir," the command trooper replied with a quick salute. He returned to shooting down a guard that was running towards them.

The tall man, the Sith apprentice known throughout the galaxy as Darth Vader, scanned the sight before him. His orders had been to completely destroy the village of Libreth on the planet Yashoon – those orders were being successfully carried out, so his Master would be pleased. Behind him, a young man ran at the Sith with a blaster, but Vader quickly spun around and kicked the inexperienced man across the field. Outstretching a gloved hand, Vader manipulated the voice around the man's throat, squeezing tighter and tighter until he heard a satisfying snap. He fell to the ground, dead, and Vader watched his victim, unfazed.

"General, that is the last of the survivors," the stormtrooper commander, also known as Commander Cody, stated. "We are ready to burn down the village."

"Do that, Commander, then round up the men so we can head back to Mustafar. Emperor Sidious is awaiting are swift return."

The village was burned to the ground, and when the troops were done, nothing was left of Libreth but a smoking pile of ash. Vader led his men onto the transports, and the three ships flew back up out of the atmosphere, and into space, where the Sith's fleet remained waiting for their return.

When they arrived, there were several Imperial officers waiting for him. Vader quickly walked off the shuttle, pulling off his armored helmet to reveal the face of a twenty-year-old man, with blonde-brown hair and a scar over his right eye. "Officer Bricks, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at the other five officers behind him. "Has something happened?"

"The Emperor has issued our immediate return to Mustafar, sir," Bricks explained. "We are to set course immediately."

"Yes, we were going to head back as soon as I finish with the next town…"

"Sir, the Emperor stated we are to head back _immediately_. He's sending more troops to deal with Yashoon."

Vader raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. "Very well then. Set the course, Officer." He began walking down the hall towards the east wing. "I am going to refresh and then contact the Emperor myself."

"Actually, Lord Vader, he stated to not be contacted by comms nor holos until we reach Mustafar. Direct orders," Bricks stated.

Vader shook his head. "Fine. But I would like to know what the hell is going on." Sighing, the young man began stripping from his dark armor as he walked down the hall. When he reached his personal living quarters, he tossed the heavy metal into a small bin, and sat down on the bed in a light black shirt and pants. Even though he had just gotten out of his teens three weeks ago, he was already the galaxy's most feared warrior, known for his ruthlessness and loyalty to his Master, the Emperor. _And we would have control over this entire galaxy, if not for the pesky Jedi_, he thought bitterly. The Empire and Republic had been at complete odds for years. The Emperor only controlled the Outer Rim – it wasn't strong enough to seize control from the Republic yet. _But we will soon_, Vader told himself. _And we will show them who is truly in control_.

Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaki

Vader's lead ship, the _Executioner_, reached Mustafar in five hours. As the small fleet began landing procedures on the hot, volcanic planet, Vader could clearly see his Master waiting on the balcony outstretching from his living quarters. _Meditating in the heat_, Vader assumed. He pulled a black cloak over himself, letting the hood rest over his head and eyes as he disembarked from the _Executioner_ and approached the towering fortress he lived in with his Master and the lead Imperial officers.

The stone pathway had small trickles of molten lava flowing between the cracks, so Vader carefully stepped and sometimes leapt over the tiny rivers before he reached the gates. Using the Force, he easily pushed the steel doors open, and then entered the courtyard. There were several soldiers and officers milling around. One, a red-headed female, spotted the Sith and strode over, her skimpy skirt and blouse flowing in the wind. "Hey there, Lord Vader," she said in a soft tone, brushing her long fingernails over his arm. "I was reading your file all day." She leaned in closer to his ear. "I like the way you fight," she whispered. "I love the way you…thrust."

A sly smile crossed Vader's lips, and he stared down at the woman, gently grasping her back with one hand, and her side with the other. "You'll love the way I thrust tonight," he replied quietly, leaning in so close she could feel his breath. The woman giggled as she side-stepped out of the way, allowing him to continue on his way. "I'll see you tonight at eight, Lord Vader," she called, still giggling, eyes shimmering, probably more with drugs than happiness.

The inside of the palace, though filled with a dark atmosphere, was fairly furnished, with large tapestries, rugs, and statues of the Sith decorating the halls and rooms. Vader flung his robe in a corner and entered the lift. When he reached the second floor, he quickly made his way to his Master's room. He had barely reached the door when the elderly Sith's voice came from inside. "Enter, Lord Vader. This is of quite importance."

Vader quickly entered through the doors. Emperor Sidious's living quarters was the richest of the entire palace – a fountain in the center, a balcony, three separate rooms, and a large computer system against the large walls which controlled surveillance cameras around the entire palace and surrounding grounds. Quickly, Vader dropped to one knee, and bowed his head. "I am here, Master," he spoke. "Tell me your bidding."

Sidious was seated on the chair before his desk, and smiled when he saw his young apprentice. "Vader, rise. I have a new assignment for you. One that will take all of your skill and powers."

Vader got to his feet, and pulled the hood off his head so the Emperor could see his face. "A new assignment, Master? To where?"

"Coruscant." Seeing his student's shocked expression, Sidious's grin increased. "I am sending you, Lord Vader, undercover to Coruscant. This mission is of vital importance – if completed successfully, we will soon seize control of the entire galaxy."

Vader nodded. "As you wish, my Master. As to whom may I being going undercover as?"

Sidious narrowed his eyes. "You are to use your former name, Anakin Skywalker. I want you to infiltrate the Jedi Temple, gain their trust, and then deliver all data and archives to my computer system."

He couldn't believe he had heard correctly. Vader raised an eyebrow. "Infiltrate the Temple? Forgive me, Master, but I do not see how this is possible. I am your apprentice…"

"You are Force-sensitive, trained in the ways of the Dark Side, yet not a Sith Master," Sidious explained calmly. "They will have no reason to suspect you. They do not know your face except for the armored mask you where to battle. They do not know your voice except the robotic voice manipulator you taunt them with. They do not know your power…" At that point, Sidious began cackling. "…except for the dead you leave piled at their doorstep. If they sense darkness in you, they will think nothing of it. The Jedi's forces are spread thin – they will accept you, and offer to train you. And you will submit to their wishes until you can gain control of their data files."

After a moment of thinking, Vader allowed himself to smile. "Brilliant, Master. When shall I leave?"

"Tonight at eleven. I'll give you Republic credits, and you'll board a cargo freight on its way to Coruscant. Once there, make your way to the Temple. Coming up with your past and background will be up to you." Sidious leaned forward, the wrinkles in his forwards creasing even more. "This is the biggest assignment you have ever been giving, Vader. Prove yourself worthy of being a Sith. Bring the Jedi Order down!"

Vader offered a low bow. "I will not disappoint you, Master." After a dismissive wave from the Emperor, the young man turned and left the room.

His own living quarters were across the hall, but instead, he went to the archives library and researched for his upcoming mission. Infiltrating the Jedi Temple had never been done before – Vader felt honored to have been chosen. He studied and planned for the rest of the evening, until he finally opened the door to his living quarters, and surveyed the room.

There was an awkward ripple in the Force, and hearing a noise from the bedroom, Vader ran forward and kicked the door open.

The female officer from before was stretched out on the bed in her full, nude glory. "I hear your going on a mission, Lord Vader," she said sweetly, blinking her eyelashes. "Want me to prep you?"

Vader grinned, and slipped out of his robe. The woman got up and walked over to him, grasping his shirt. "Let's get these bulky things off you," she stated, undoing his belt.

"Autumn, baby, I'm going to teach you a thing or two about prepping someone for a rough night." The woman squealed with delight, and Vader breathed a sigh of contentment and relief as he wrapped her warm body in his arms and locked the door.

ng Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Fre

When the clock struck ten thirty, Vader slipped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on. Black pants and a gray shirt – no armor, which felt slightly awkward. But he would be arriving on Coruscant as a street kid looking for adventure, and street kids didn't usually walk around with Imperial armor and lightsabers. He wasn't sure how the Emperor could guarantee the Jedi would train him, but he believe his Master's word, and didn't question his authority…_ever_. After dressing, he looked down at the sleeping form of the female officer, Autumn, whose smooth body glowed in the red moonlight which came in from outside. Vader slipped the sheets around her thin body before heading out for his assignment.

There were several stormtroopers outside, along with Commander Bricks and Emperor Sidious himself. Vader smirked – he could feel the anxiety vibrating off all the soldiers. Fear of Sidious was not uncommon at all, even within the Empire itself.

Vader bowed to his Master. "I am prepared to leave, Master," he stated.

Sidious nodded, pleased. "And you have your background story?"

"I'm originally from Tatooine, a slave boy to Gardulla the Hutt. I won my freedom in a pod-race and have been exploring the galaxy when I lose my ship in a gamble and am now trapped on Coruscant. My father is dead, and my mother left me when I was young. I've spent my entire life on my own." Vader gave a small smile. "I am completely opposed to the Empire, and have always admired the Jedi."

Sidious grinned. "Very good, Lord Vader. I believe you can handle this mission very well. You will have a communication device that leads to my line directly, none others. Contact me daily, if possible. I want to know about every nook and cranny in that Temple."

"And you shall, Master," Vader answered.

"From now on, you shall refer to yourself as Anakin Skywalker. The cargo freighter I signed you up for leaves in a half hour. It'll take you directly to Coruscant for thirty Republic credits. I have supplied you with two hundred."

Vader nodded. "I will not let you down, Master."

e Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Brea

The trip from Mustafar to Coruscant was uneventful and fairly boring. The pilots and navigators asked no questions – Sidious had paid them for their silence as well as their assistance – and it was a non-stop flight.

Vader, now Anakin, spent most of the time meditating with the Force or looking out the window at the stars that flew by. Without realizing it, his mind flashed back eleven years ago, when he was a nine-years-old:

_/ "Anakin, I'm so proud of you." Shmi Skywalker's voice was filled with pure joy and happiness. _

_ Anakin beamed. He had just won his own freedom in the Boonta Eve pod-race – the first human to do so. He was no longer a slave. "I'll race again, and get you out, Mom," he said happily. "Now that I have time to work on the racer."_

_ Shmi smiled at her son. "Then start now. Never put off for tomorrow what can be done today."_

_ Anakin ran outside into the hot Tatooine sun, which beat down on the desert planet mercilessly. He walked out back where his pod-racer sat under a blue tarp. Suddenly, he spotted two men standing to one side, staring at him._

_ "Who are you?" Anakin asked, wide-eyed. _

_ The men didn't reply, but walked towards him. Suddenly fearful, Anakin turned and tried running back into the house, but one of the men grabbed him while the other shoved a gag in his mouth._

_ "Master Sidious wants you to work for him, kiddie," one man said in a sleazy voice. "Turns out your worth a lot."_

_ "Luf ee go!" Anakin screeched through the cloth._

_ The other man laughed. "You're not going anywhere. From now on, you'll respond to the name Vader – Darth Vader…" /_

Vader, snapped his eyes open, breathing hard. The memory made him realize that his 'fake' background was actually mostly truthful – except for the part about being kidnapped to serve the Sith. He had won his freedom in a pod-race, and his name had once been Anakin Skywalker before it became Vader. He wasn't really sure what had happened to his mother. _But it was for my own good_, he told himself. _I'm serving the Empire. How can that be wrong?_

But as always, there was a small voice in his mind that said otherwise. _They took you from your mother. How is that right?_

Vader shook his head, clearing his mind. He was the right-hand man to the Emperor, and had a dozen women that practically begged to be with him. No – he was where he belonged.

He turned his head back out the window, and was surprised to find himself staring at a large orb known as the planet of Coruscant. _I was asleep longer than I thought_.

The door leading to the cockpit opened, and the navigator entered – a gruff looking man that looked to be in his late fifties. "We're here. We'll drop you off a mile from the Galactic Senate building. You're on your own from there."

"Great. Thanks," Vader mumbled. When the ship finally touched the ground, Vader walked down the ramp and looked around. He had only seen holos and pictures of the planet – he had never actually been there. The sight baffled the young man. The entire planet was one huge city, with several levels that reached down all the way to the core.

He started walking. The streets of Coruscant were crowded, even four in the morning. The bars and nightclubs were packed with drunks, bandits, and the low-life creatures that lived in the night and lazed off during the day.

One small group at a food stand attracted his attention. It was made up of an astromech droid, a young woman, a bearded, long-haired man, and three or four tall men with pistols strapped to their hips. Something about the man was odd – he was dressed like a peasant, but there was a proud look to his face, a type of dignity he found strange. The girl too – she was dressed in rags, yet her skin was soft and she seemed delicate, as if she belonged in royalty rather than among the poor.

Slowly, he made his way over to them. He needed directions to the Temple; this was an opportunity to study them better. Just as he was about ten feet away, several laser bullets came flying out of the side crowd. Immediately, the strange man shoved the girl to the ground, and to Anakin's shock, a green lightsaber blade was spinning through the air, striking on of the attackers. The other two quickly dropped their weapons and took off at dead one. The barreled against Vader in their escape, knocking the undercover Sith to the ground.

The bearded, lightsaber wielding man scowled, and then went to the young man on the ground, pointing his weapon at him. "Don't move."

Vader looked at himself, and frowned – he realized he was wearing the same clothing the attackers were. "Hey, I didn't do it!"

"Really. I'd like to see you prove that…"

"Master Jinn, he didn't do it!" the girl exclaimed, eyes wide. "I saw it – they just knocked him to the ground. He was watching."

The man, the one the girl called 'Master Jinn', hesitantly de-activated his lightsaber and crossed his arms. "What's your name, boy?"

"Anakin. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

**So, still banned, but I'll be able to post now and then :/**

**Please, keep reviewing and following!**


	3. Joining the Order

"My name is Anakin," he repeated slowly, carefully getting to his feet. _Less than ten minutes on this planet and I've already met a Jedi_, he thought to himself.

Master Jinn nodded. "You nearly got yourself killed there. I'm still going to ask you to come with me for questioning."

The girl walked over, frowning. "Is that really necessary, Master Jinn? I'm perfectly fine, and he didn't do it." She looked at Anakin and offered a smile.

Master Jinn's scowl melted, and he sighed. "Senator, you know the drill. All suspects, of any level, are to be questioned." He looked at Anakin, his expression kinder now. "Sorry about this, but you'll have to come with me."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, and stared at the girl. "Senator? You're a senator?"

"She is Senator Padme Amidala," one of the guards spoke up. "And we're her security staff."

"We're dressed like this for her own protection," another stated.

The girl, Padme, looked around and rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but neither the security nor Jedi will listen."

Anakin stared at the senator, studying her. She was probably in her early twenties, she looked older than him, though he was taller. Dark wavy brown hair that fell past her shoulders, blue eyes, kind face…he had studied her profile several times during his Sith training. _Why didn't I recognize her?_

Jinn cocked his head towards a ship that lay nearby. "We should go see if our ship is fixed. My former Padawan, Obi-Wan, is trying to help repair it. We'll take you to the Temple – protocol."

_Two Jedi. Could this get any easier?_ Anakin allowed a mild smirk to show as he followed Jinn, Padme, and the guards towards the shuttle. The blinking astromech, a blue R2 unit, followed close behind, vibrating with a shrill stream of whistles and beeps.

Up close, Anakin recognized the shuttle as an old freighter – probably another part of the secret cover deal they were doing. There was a mechanic inside, messing with the controls, and behind him, another Jedi. He was bearded, but with lighter, shorter hair that Jinn, and he looked to be in his thirties. As Anakin boarded the ramp, he became aware of the guards staying by his side every move he made. His mind flashed to the comlink in his pocket, but forced himself to forget about it.

Hearing footsteps, the other Jedi looked up, and bowed low to Jinn. "Master, I heard shots, but wasn't sure if it was you. Are you alright?"

"It was us, but we're fine," Jinn replied. He motioned for Anakin to come forward, then turned back to his friend. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin forced a polite smile. "Pleased to meet you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before turning to his Master. "Is he the one that attacked you?"

"No. We thought he was, but he's not. But procedure says we need to bring him in anyway," Jinn stated. He looked at Anakin. "It's time I properly introduce myself. I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Anakin remained silent, and studied the two Jedi, honing into the Force to try and sense more about them. The Master was wise, he observed, yet compassionate, strong-willed, and sometimes reckless. The apprentice – former apprentice – was more of a 'by the book' guy, but strong and firm, loyal and brave. If he could gain their trusts, he could easily make his way into the Temple and complete his mission in no time.

Padme looked around. "Is the ship fixed?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, ma'am," Obi-Wan replied. "We can make it to the Temple for better repairs. Then, we'll bring you to the Senate building."

"Master Jedi, me and the men will go seat ourselves in the cargo hold then," the first guard stated.

"Yes, Captain Typho. We'll contact you when we arrive," Qui-Gon Jinn answered.

"How far are we from the Jedi Temple?" Anakin asked, trying to figure out where he was.

"Several miles, but it's not that far. We'll get there soon enough," the Master replied. "I do apologize for all this fuss, but…"

"Yea, procedure. Got it," Anakin interrupted him, turning and walking towards the cargo hold. "Tell me when we get there, Jedi."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin disappear through the doorway, then turned to his Master, an irritated expression on his face. "Why are we bothering with him?" he asked. "He didn't do it, and he's getting on my nerves."

Qui-Gon glanced around, then leaned in next to the Knight's ear. "Obi-Wan…Anakin is force sensitive. Didn't you feel it? He honed into the Force, trying to study us – probably didn't even realize it."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment, before realization hit, and the Knight shook his head, groaning. "Master, with all due respect, please don't tell me your bringing this up again."

"Obi-Wan, I told you about the visions," Qui-Gon insisted. "Did I not? Did I not say that in this time of need for Jedi warriors, when we're on the brink of disaster and war, the Chosen One would arise?"

"Master, he is a kid you picked off the street for questioning," Obi-Wan argued. "He is not a Jedi, and he cannot be the Chosen One!"

Qui-Gon shook his head, and turned away. "Where is your faith, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan remained silent, and lowered his head as the disappointed Master walked into the cockpit. Slowly, Obi-Wan walked over to the cargo hold doorway and peered inside. Anakin was sitting in one of the chairs facing the guards and Padme, completely silent, a distracted look on his face. He noticed the scar over his eye, and wondered how it got there. It was clear he was Force sensitive – Obi-Wan could feel it clearly now. _But he can't be the Chosen One_, he told himself. _It's impossible…isn't it?_

King Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Fr

When the Jedi Temple arose among the huge skyscrapers that created Coruscant, Anakin found himself gaping at the structure. It was taller than any of the other buildings, with five spiraling towers reaching towards the sky, which was morphing from a dark purple to a deep orange because of the coming dawn. It was almost five thirty in the morning.

The shuttle slowly lowered itself onto the open landing platform, where there were several men waiting for them. Anakin immediately recognized one from profile photos – Jedi Master Mace Windu. The two other Jedi behind him, and the group of senators, he didn't recognize.

Qui-Gon came up behind the undercover Sith, and gestured toward the door. "You can head outside with Obi-Wan. We'll need to take you to the Council."

"I told you I didn't do it," Anakin snapped.

"I believe you. Just procedure. And…there may be some other things we'll need to discuss before we let you go."

Anakin felt himself tense. 'Other things' he had said – had they already found out he was with the Empire? Slowly, he made his way down the loading ramp, quickly followed by Padme Amidala, her guards, Obi-Wan, and the droid. Qui-Gon came down last after speaking to someone via hologram.

Mace Windu came forward, a pleased look on his face. "Senator Amidala, we are relieved at your safe arrival," he stated. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," he greeted the Jedi with a nod. When he laid eyes on Anakin, an obvious puzzled expression clouded his dark face. "Whose your friend, Qui-Gon?"

Anakin lowered his head as Qui-Gon spoke up. "This is Anakin Skywalker. I've brought him in because I believe there's some things we need to discuss." The Master made a nearly invisible hand signal, and Mace nodded in understanding. "Very well. We'll take him to the Council Chambers."

The two other Jedi took this time to introduce themselves. "Senator Amidala, pleased to meet you," the first, a white-bearded man, stated. "I am Count Dooku, and this is fellow Jedi Knight Kit Fisto."

Padme bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you, Masters Jedi. I believe I'll join the rest of the senators, now." The Jedi responded with a smile, and Padme walked over to the group of senators with her guards close behind.

Anakin raised his eyes to face Windu. The dark, bald Jedi Master was staring right back at him, eyes narrowed in what seemed like natural suspicion, seeming to search his soul. Uncomfortable, Anakin looked away and glanced at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon noticed the discomfort in the atmosphere, and cleared his throat. "I believe we should head inside. Anakin, Obi-Wan will show you to the Council Chambers. I need to speak with Master Windu for a moment," he said.

Obi-Wan nudged Anakin's arm, and pointed to the large gates that led into the Temple's halls. "C'mon."

Slowly, Anakin followed Obi-Wan into the Temple. _On this planet little more than an hour, and I'm already in the Temple_, he thought, pleased. _This mission will be the easiest I've ever had if this keeps up._

"I'm not going to give you a grand tour, but the Council Chambers is three floors up, third tower, largest room to the left." Obi-Wan's voice broke into his thoughts, and Anakin honed into his voice as the Knight continued. "Really nothing else you need to know. Don't worry – they'll just ask a bunch of questions then let you go."

Anakin didn't reply, but looked around, observing his surroundings. The halls and rooms seemed almost completely empty – the Jedi really _were_ low on resources. In fact, the only other beings they passed was two small younglings and a service droid. As Obi-Wan led him through the abandoned halls towards the Council Chambers, Anakin felt a sly smile spread across his lips. _I will not fail you, Master. I swear._

Outside, Qui-Gon stood on the platform speaking to Windu and the other two Jedi. "…I believe this is a strong possibility," he was saying with earnest. "This boy could be the Chosen One."

Mace listened intently, but there was a frown on his face. "Qui-Gon, you know I want to believe you this time. But twice this past decade you have insisted you've found the Chosen One. And each time, you were wrong. This has become an obsession of yours, and it must come to an end."

Desperate, Qui-Gon turned to Dooku. "Master, you must believe me. I know that I am right this time. The Force is exceptionally strong in him, and I don't think he even knows it. What about the prophesy? The Jedi numbers are dwindling, and this boy has appeared out of nowhere by mere chance. How is this a coincidence?"

Dooku sighed, and shook his head. He thought for several moments before answering his former apprentice. "I will ask the Council to test him," he stated, ignoring Mace's glare. "But even if he is Force-sensitive, he is much too old to be trained."

"I'll train him," Qui-Gon insisted. "I can teach him."

"That'll have to be considered very carefully," Dooku said. "You trained Obi-Wan well, but it was a struggle. You are reckless and impulsive, my former Padawan. You must have discipline. I will heed you by testing Skywalker and seeing about his Force-abilities. But I fear he may not be suitable enough to be trained as a Jedi Knight. If needed, maybe he can be sent to the Agri-Corps. And that's if the Council decides to have anything to do with him at all. It may never happen, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon lowered his eyes as the three Jedi walked away towards the Temple. As he stared out at the building that had been his home since birth, a sudden determination set in. Even if the Council didn't believe it, he knew that the Jedi Order was dying – and he was determined to save it. _Never say never, Master…_

ee Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Bre

Dawn's red and gold rays glowed through the large windows of the Council Chambers. Twelve of the Order's most respected and powerful members sat in chairs in a large circle. In the center of the room stood Anakin Skywalker, facing each of them in silence. He recognized several from profile photos during his training – the Council members were the most wanted by the Empire. Obi-Wan, Dooku, Kit, and Mace were present, as well as Jedi Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and several more. Qui-Gon, not being a part of the membership, stood in a corner, observing.

"We have reason to believe you may be Force-sensitive," Mace told Anakin. "Thus, we have a series of tests to give you."

"Don't you just test my blood or something?" Anakin asked, frowning. 'Tests' didn't appeal to him – to much risk.

"Yes, but this will also show us exactly how well you can master your powers already," Kit explained, folding his hands onto his lap and widening his eyes. "Are you willing to go along with this?"

Anakin nodded. "Sure."

Mace straightened in his chair, and raised an eyebrow. "Then we'll begin." He reached behind his chair and came back with a small screen. "Now, you're going to say exactly what images come to your mind. That's all. We'll see from this screen."

Anakin felt his heart skip a beat. "Can you see _everything_ that's in my mind?"

"Only what the Force wishes us to see." He nodded his head in Anakin's direction. "You can start now."

Pushing down his nerves, Anakin closed his eyes and honed into the Force. It was fairly easy – he had been doing this for years – but still pretended to struggle. Finally, random objects began appearing in his head. "I see…I see a cup. And a landspeeder. There's a lightsaber, and some sort of beast – a malia, I think. I see the Jedi Temple, and then I see a volcanic planet…Mustafar…" Anakin snapped his eyes open and closed his eyes. If he had gone any farther, if the Council had seen any images of the Sith or _him_ as a Sith, then his cover was blown for good. Even though he was a skilled warrior, he couldn't fight the entire Jedi Council.

Mace and the rest of the Council had series, thoughtful looks on their faces. Finally, Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, spoke up for the first time. "Strong the Force is with you, young Skywalker." The little, green Jedi narrowed his brown eyes. "Trained have you been to use such powers, hmm?"

Anakin swallowed. "N-No, Master. I don't even understand what's going on." He felt sweat wet his forehead. _Oh, hell, this can't be good_.

Obi-Wan slowly rubbed his beard. "Well, to simplify everything, you have a high amount of midi-chlorians, which means you are Force-sensitive. Usually, we'll train Jedi Knights from age one, but it's a little late for you…"

"But you can surely make an exception," Qui-Gon spoke up quickly, stepping into the center of the room. "We are low on resources, as the Council knows."

Obi-Wan and Dooku frowned at Qui-Gon, but didn't speak. Mace frowned. "Qui-Gon, you know we can't take a risk like that. It takes years for a Jedi younglings to learn how to master the Force. And Skywalker, you said you were already twenty? That is much too old, Qui-Gon, and you know it."

Qui-Gon's eyes shot bullets. "Not everything is followed by rules and protocols. Sometimes, we must risk everything in order to _save_ everything."

"But this has never been done before in the history of…"

"Never say never," Qui-Gon interrupted. He turned to Yoda, eyes pleading. "I know this is the right thing to do. Please, believe me."

Mace turned to Yoda, sighing. "Master Yoda, the decision is up to you, then."

Yoda grimaced, and his long, pointed ears perked up in a thoughtful position. "Skywalker, believe you to have been brought for a purpose here, hmm?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I-I don't understand."

Dooku narrowed his eyes. "If we accept you to join the Jedi Order, do you believe it'll be for the best? Do you think you have a future among us."

Anakin stared hard at each of the Master's. He was determined to get into the Order and fulfill his mission – and he wasn't going to let _protocol_ get in the way. "Yes," he answered firmly. "I do."

Yoda lowered his gaze. "Then be part of the Order, he shall."

Ignoring several disapproving glares from the Council members, Qui-Gon beamed. "Thank you, Masters. This will not be a mistake."

"Don't make us believe it was," Mace warned. "Now there is still the decision of who is to train Skywalker. You know, Qui-Gon, that you are restricted from doing so for a while."

Obi-Wan chose this time to speak up, clearing his throat before talking. "If it pleases the Council, and you, Master, then I shall train Skywalker." He then shot his Master a look that said _I have your back, no matter how craze your scheme is_.

Qui-Gon replied with a smile.

Another Jedi Master, a female Twi'lek named Aayla Secura, stated, "If you're sure you want to do this, Master Kenobi. I was under the impression you were not going to choose a Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I wasn't, but if Qui-Gon feels this strongly about it, I will take on Skywalker as my Padawan Learner."

Mace sighed, and Anakin couldn't tell if it were a sigh of defeat or resentment, but there was nothing the Master could do about it now. So, under the stares of both the Council, Qui-Gon, and Anakin, he said, "Well then, welcome to the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker."


	4. Apprentice to a Jedi

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly…

Anakin Skywalker – known as Darth Vader to the Sith – stared at the slim form of Padme Naberrie Amidala as she stood talking to the chief of her security. Sitting several feet away on several crates, he watched her with keen interest. Of all the woman he had been with on Mustafar, none compared to her. The way the lights of Coruscant made her skin glow, and her shimmering, dark hair fell softly below her shoulders. He wanted her next to him, wanted to feel her smooth skin and her soft lips against his own, but he knew he would have to wait. Once he completed his mission, and the Jedi Order was wiped out, then his Master would allow him to bring her back with him. Then he could have her. He could already feel her, hear her pleasant moans as they silently screamed in his bedroom. He doubted she would be willing, but he knew out to convince her. She was perfect, and she was his and his alone…

"Anakin, are you alright?"

The undercover Sith was brought out of his fantasy by the sound of Qui-Gon Jinn's voice. He turned as saw the Jedi standing there, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were waiting for him – waiting to bring him into the Temple, his new home. Kenobi had decided to take him on as his new Jedi Padawan Learner, so he would be sharing an apartment with him. They had been waiting outside on the landing platform, catching a breath of fresh air after the tense Council meeting.

"Anakin, are you okay? Ready to go?" Qui-Gon repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, sure. Let's go." Anakin jumped to his feet, and began following the two Jedi into the Temple, casting one last glance at Padme Amidala before he walked through the massive doorway that led into the Jedi's main headquarters.

"You'll be staying with Obi-Wan, since you are his apprentice. We'll have a uniform made for you shortly," Qui-Gon said, keeping a fast pace that matched his eager expression. "You can begin training tomorrow, once you are settled in."

Anakin didn't respond; instead, he used the walk to observe the halls, doorways, entrances and exits. He watched the lifts, counted the stairwells, and studied security.

They entered on of the lifts, and Anakin noticed a small security camera in the corner. _I'll have to find out where they keep the monitors_.

When they rode up to the fourth floor of the second tower, they stepped out, and Qui-Gon led Anakin to the last door on the right, with Obi-Wan following slowly behind. "This is Obi-Wan's dorm," Qui-Gon said. "Do you have any belongings that we can send for? Family that we need to contact."

"No." Anakin answered hastily and shortly. He needed time to go over his story once more before giving too much information.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged looks, but neither of them spoke. Obi-Wan presented a key card, and the door slid open, allowing all three to enter.

The dorm was like a small apartment. A couch in front of a large window, a coffee table, and a reading chair. The kitchen was off to the left, and two doors were to the right. "All Knight and Master bedrooms come with a spare room, in case they decide to take on a Padawan Learner," Qui-Gon stated. "Obi-Wan, can you take it from here?

"Yes. Thank you for your help, Master," Obi-Wan answered, bowing.

Qui-Gon nodded, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Anakin and Obi-Wan remained standing in silence for several minutes. A tension filled the air, until Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Do you…would you like something to eat? Or drink, maybe?"

"No thanks," Anakin replied slowly. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. It was obvious Obi-Wan was distant and perhaps already suspicious of him, and he wasn't pleased.

"Then, uh, maybe you want to see your new room?" Obi-Wan went over to the second door and opened it, standing aside so Anakin could look inside.

The room was very small, with only a tiny window, bed, and a set of dressers. A built in bookshelf was above the dresser, and the floor was made of the same cold metal as the walls. "Not a five star hotel, but we make do," Obi-Wan said. "Jedi must not be attached to neither people nor worldly comforts. You'll get used to it."

"It's cool. Thanks." The tension settled in again, and Anakin slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'll let you settle in," Obi-Wan stated, closing the door. "Meet me in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes, and we'll have breakfast."

As soon as the door closed, Anakin lay on his stomach on the bed and pulled the holo-disk out of his jean's pockets, switching it on. A blare of static came through, before the holographic image of Darth Sidious appeared. "Vader," the Sith said. "Where are you?"

Anakin smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you calling Vader? I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Learner to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sidious let out a harsh laugh, grinning. "Very good, Vader! Very good. Yes – I was right in choosing you to handle this assignment. Are you in the Temple now?"

"Yes, Master. I'm in the room I'll be sharing with Kenobi. I'm to meet up with him in a few minutes."

"Then do so. Give them no reason to be suspicious of you. I've decided that you should not contact me for one or two weeks. Obey the Jedi, Vader. Gain their trust. Learn their strengths and their weaknesses."

"How long am I to remain here, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Months if necessary. We must wait for the right opportunity to attack. You need to be able to keep their trust long enough for us to plan a flawless battle strategy," Sidious ordered. "This mission rests entirely upon you, Vader. I have planned this for years – do _not_ fail me."

"I won't, Master. Do not worry." Anakin bowed his head in respect to his dark Master before turning the holo-disk off, and shoving it underneath the mattress on the bed. Then, he walked out the door to find Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The halls of the Jedi Temple were winded and made in a maze-like manner – it was created so that only a Jedi could easily find his way around, and not a foreign trespasser. He couldn't risk reaching out to the Force to guide him, so he walked aimlessly around for about ten minutes. He knew Obi-Wan would begin looking for him when he was late, but Anakin doubted it would be a while before he found his destination.

Finally, he approached a Jedi Knight that looked to be his age or a year older. "Hey, can you tell me where the cafeteria is?" he asked.

The Knight looked at him, eyes wide. "You're no Jedi." He frowned. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, and I can't find my way to the cafeteria to meet up with him," Anakin explained. "Where is it?"

"I'm Ferus Olin, and I'm a good friend of Obi-Wan's. He doesn't have a Padawan Learner."

Anakin set his jaw, growing impatient. "Look buddy, I just want to find my way around, got it? Where's the cafeteria? Or if you know where Kenobi is, tell me."

Ferus Olin pushed a lock of his dark hair out of his face, and narrowed his eyes. "Kid, you're coming with me. I need to talk to the Council," he stated firmly. "You've got some nerve coming in here and saying your Obi-Wan's Padawan." He grabbed Anakin's arm.

Anakin's instincts kicked in, and he gripped Ferus's wrist and shoved him away. "Don't you ever touch me again," he warned, irritated.

Ferus slowly reached for his lightsaber. "You don't want to mess with me," he stated angrily. "You're under arrest, in the name of…"

"Shut the hell up," Anakin snapped. "I'm a Jedi here, just like you, and if you won't show me where I need to go, I'll find it myself." He began walking off, but suddenly, a surge from the Force blasted from Ferus and shoved him backwards. "You're not going anywhere," the Knight growled.

Anakin lashed out, kicking Ferus away. Ferus ignited his lightsaber, but Anakin grabbed his wrists and smashed him against the wall. He held him there, glaring at him, and Ferus could've sworn he saw a glint of gold in his eyes.

"Ferus, Anakin, stop! What is going on?!"

Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the hall, dumbfounded. He released Ferus, and the Knight stumbled back onto his feet.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "I'm waiting for an answer," he said angrily.

Anakin straightened and inhaled sharply. "I didn't know my way around, and this jerk wouldn't show me…"

"Look who's calling who a jerk!" Ferus retorted. "I didn't attack you!"

"You used the Force to grab me!"

"You hit me!"

"You tried to cut me in half with your laser sword…"

"_Enough_!" Obi-Wan roared, glaring at the younger men. "Ferus, I'll straighten this out. You'd better be meeting up with Siri. Anakin, come with me. _Now_. I'll want to talk to you both later, though."

Ferus stormed off, and Anakin stood there, scowling. Obi-Wan approached his new apprentice. "What were you thinking? What was all that about back there? Ferus is a highly praised Jedi Knight, a good friend of mine, and a powerful member of this Order. You will treat him with respect, young one."

"I'm not a child," Anakin snapped angrily, turning away from the Jedi. "I don't need your lectures."

Obi-Wan shook his head, stunned. The bitter young man that stood before him seemed far different then the shy, quiet boy that had been presented to the Council. Had that all been an act? "You are a Jedi, and my Padawan, now. I thought you were too old to adapt to this life, and I may be right. Unless you get your act together, you'll have to leave."

Anakin lowered his gaze, forcing himself to calm down. "Fine."

Obi-Wan exhaled, and turned, motioning for Anakin to follow him. "I'll show you to the cafeteria. We'll talk there. I fear there are several things you'll have to learn before becoming a member of this Order."

As Anakin followed his new Master down the hall toward the cafeteria, an idea suddenly formed in his mind. _So, Ferus Olin is an important member of this Order, huh? Well, maybe he'll be the first I take out…_

aking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking F

The following week and a half was a struggle. Anakin constantly forced himself not to use his powers or give the Council any reason to mistrust him. Obi-Wan found himself with a Padawan he saw as reckless, impulsive, and too quick to anger. Ferus was Anakin's rival from then on, acting bitterly to the new member of the Jedi Order. In fact, almost all the Masters and Knights found themselves doubting in Kenobi's new Padawan. Only Qui-Gon seemed confident that Anakin could be changed and taught in the ways of the Force.

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan slammed the door shut, his now usual scowl etched into his face. "Are you in here?"

Anakin came out of his bedroom, rolling his eyes. "What now?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, eyes widening. "What now? Is that all you have to say? I go to pick you up from the academy, and I get told you were sent back this morning for fighting? _Again_?" The Master pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "I can't keep doing this, Anakin."

Anakin lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you mean it. This is the third time, Anakin. Can you be put in the academy or not? This is essential to your training. The Council is ready to put you in the Agri-Corps." He sighed, and shook his head. "I'm giving you one more week, Anakin. Only one. If not, then I'm sorry, but I cannot continue training you as my Padawan. And I fear no one else will take you on, not with the reputation you've created for yourself in the one week you've been here." After saying that, Obi-Wan exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Anakin sat down on the living room sofa and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was dressed in Jedi attire now – an all-black uniform – but his hair hadn't been cut in the traditional Padawan style. _Probably because the Council doesn't think I'll make it_, Anakin told himself. _And they're right, unless I can get in good with Kenobi. Ugh, damn it. _

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan walked down the hall leading towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was where he usually went to meditate and find peace – and he needed lots of it now.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan turned at the sound of his Master's voice, and paused to allow Qui-Gon to catch up. "Hello, Master. Nice to see you."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Obi-Wan? You seem…tense."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, a nervous habit, and shook his head. "Nothing is alright, Qui-Gon. It's Anakin – I don't think I can keep training him. The Council was right. He's too old, Master."

Qui-Gon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's arrogant! He gets in fights all the time! He's angry, and there's a bitterness in him that I can't find the source of him." Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "Master, there's a darkness in him. I can sense it, and I don't think we should trust him."

"From what I've learned, he's a young man that's spent his entire life on his own. You can't change something like that overnight, my former Padawan. You must have patience – both of you. I know this will turn out for the better." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Dooku thinks perhaps there's too much pressure on him to finish his training, with him being so much older than the other younglings. He asked the Council to give you both an easy assignment, and they agreed. You, Anakin, and I are to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo."

Obi-Wan was puzzled by that information. "Already? But she just arrived to Coruscant…"

"The bill was canceled, unfortunately. The senate believes Senator Amidala should return to Naboo – there's too much risk in her staying here, until Naboo's mobile security force rebuilds strength. We leave tonight."

"Very well. We'll be ready, Master."

When Anakin heard about the mission, he couldn't say he was reluctant to go. Though it would take him away from the Temple – and his assignment for Sidious – his fascination in the beautiful young woman known as Padme Amidala hadn't faded away. He wanted her close to him, and this was that opportunity.

They left that evening at six, so that they could arrive at noon to Naboo in two days. Obi-Wan was still irritated with his apprentice, and Anakin had no desire to fix a bond he didn't want to create, so there was an awkward silence between the two. Qui-Gon noticed, but said nothing. Padme Amidala sat next to Anakin, and watched the three Jedi with curious interest, while the security officers sat in the back as long as the Jedi were guarding the young senator.

After several hours, Qui-Gon got restless and annoyed at the silence. "Obi-Wan, may I speak with you in the back, please?" he requested. Obi-Wan nodded, and the two Masters exited the small passengers bay.

Padme chose this time to speak to the strange young man she had met several days ago. "How are you enjoying being a Jedi?" she asked.

Anakin was about to remain silent, but then considered the fact that having a friend in the senate could help his mission – not to mention an excuse to stare at Amidala's seemingly perfect body. So he shrugged and turned to her. "Fine, I guess. But it's not working out well."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I'm just not good at this stuff." _Hell, is that true_.

"You'll get used to it, really," she reassured him. Then, she let out a sigh and rested the side of her head on her hand. "I'm _so_ bored. Want to play a game?"  
Anakin frowned, and creased his brow. "What?"

Padme laughed, and he noticed how her voice was soft and gentle, like the rest of her. "A game. Play a game. You know – for fun? C'mon, you'll like it. I'll say what I think you remind me of, and then you do the same."

"I don't know…"

"Seriously, you've got to help me or I'll die of boredom," she insisted playfully. Not waiting for an answer, she said, "You remind me of…uh…someone with a lot of heart and skill."

Anakin had to bit his tongue to keep from guffawing out loud. Instead, he choked out, "W-What did you say? Heart?" He nearly scoffed at the idea.

If Padme noticed, she didn't care. "You have an open face, one easy to read. I noticed that when I first saw you. I think your kind and caring, but you don't let many people see it, do you?"

"Okay, I'm done playing this game." Anakin looked away, and went back to staring out the window. _She's hot, but had such stupid ideas. Won't she be in for a hell of a surprise when she finds out what I'm really doing here_. But as he thought about it, the idea didn't please him as much as he thought it would.

"Maybe that was too much, but you can't stop until you have your turn." Padme got up and sat across from him. "What, or who, do I remind you of."

Anakin looked at her. The yellow dress she wore sparkled, her head-dress glittered, and the entire outfit wrapped tightly around her appealing body. He could almost picture her lying on the bed, perfectly and brilliantly naked, just like Autumn when he had last been on Mustafar. Anakin found himself staring at her, until Padme shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, you've looked long enough," she said quickly, crossing her arms. "Well?"

Deciding to appease her, he mumbled the first answer he could think of. "Angel."

Padme leaned in closer. "What? I couldn't hear you."

Sighing, Anakin repeated himself. "An angel. You remind me of an angel, okay? Can we stop playing now?"

Padme nodded, and Anakin turned to look out the window again, forcing his mind off the lustful thoughts that began racing through it. He needed to focus on regaining Obi-Wan's trust before it was too late.

Padme too looked away, but kept glancing at him. She could tell something was different about him. She had never heard of angels before, but he had called her one. She would have to find out; because there was something about him, and she was going to find out what.

She got up from her seat and walked into the back. The voices of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon floated to her from the cargo hold, so she remained behind the corner and, against better judgment, listened.

"I'm telling you, something is different about him," Obi-Wan was saying in a harsh whisper. "Master, I can't keep training him. I'm sorry. After this assignment, I'm sending him to the Temple for the Council to send him wherever they think is best."

"You don't understand what you're doing, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon protested. "Anakin is different, yes. But you know my beliefs, and where I put my faith. Just a little longer. Keep going just a little longer."

"Master, I only took him on to please you, but I can't anymore. I can't!" Obi-Wan's voice was firm but pleading. "You know I would do it to please you, but don't ask me to train him. He's too old, Master. It's too late to train him as a Jedi."

There was a pause before Qui-Gon answered. "Do you know what his midi-chlorian count was?"

"No."

"Thirty-thousand, Obi-Wan. I got the test results this morning."

Padme couldn't see the other Jedi's expression, but she could hear him gasp. "Are you serious? That's more than Master Yoda!"

"Yes. Now do you see why I feel so strongly about this? I know your struggling with him, but it can't be easy for him to go from being a street kid to an apprentice to a Jedi. Give him time, and I'm sure that he'll be the Jedi's salvation."

Obi-Wan gave a heavy sigh. "Do you really, truly believe that he could be the Chosen One?"

"I do."

Padme watched Obi-Wan stare at his Master for several moments before replying reluctantly, "Then I'll do as you wish, Master. I'll continue training Anakin. But if something's goes terribly wrong, remember what I've told you."

* * *

**How are you guys liking this story so far? Review! :D**


	5. Open Perspective

The trip to Naboo was pretty much an uneventful – and boring - one, and when they finally reached the planet, everybody was relieved.

The Naboo Palace stood in the capitol city of Theed, towering above the village on a small hill. Immediately, Padme began pointing out landmarks to Qui-Gon while Obi-Wan talked to the Council via hologram. Anakin sat alone in a small corner of the ship, staring out the window, not saying or doing anything.

A battalion of soldiers and Queen Jamilla herself were present to welcome their beloved senator back come. There were several cheers when she finally stepped off the boarding ramp, smiling and brilliant in the bright sunlight. Her royal bodyguards followed, and then the Jedi, Anakin lagging behind.

"Come on, Anakin," Padme teased, glancing back at him. "You act like you're dreading being here. This place is beautiful – I'm so thankful I can call it home."

_Ugh…_ Anakin looked around. Theed's Palace was a maze of towering buildings, trees, and lakes. Several water-filled canals took the place of many of the streets, where people sailed along on small canoes or little rafts. _Well, this place sure isn't Tatooine or Mustafar, that's for sure_.

Obi-Wan glanced back at his apprentice, raising an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

Anakin stiffened, and set his jaw. "Nothing."

The Master just shook his head and sighed in reply.

Qui-Gon noticed the obvious tautness between the team, and slowed his walk down enough so that soon, he was matching strides with Anakin. "I hear things are a little…tense…between you and Obi-Wan," he said, keeping his gaze focused on what was ahead.

Anakin scowled. "It's fine, okay? I already get that the guy hates me."

"Obi-Wan doesn't hate you. He's just never had to train an apprentice before. Both of you are new at this. I'm sure that over time…"

"Save your breath." He didn't wait for an answer, but instead stopped walking altogether, turned, and began heading back towards the ship.

"Anakin." Qui-Gon jogged until he had caught up to the young man. "You have to have an open perspective as a Jedi. See things as a whole, not just how they seem from a certain point of view."

_What is this old geezer going on about?_ Rolling his eyes, and finally took the time to look at the Jedi. Qui-Gon was frowning at him, his eyes locking onto his own. _Searching me through the Force_, Anakin realized, and quickly, he turned away. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Is that what you really want? To be alone? Because that's never going to be true. You are a Jedi now, Anakin. We're on your side – your friends."

Something about that statement made him actually listen to the Jedi. "Wait, what?"

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will learn soon enough, young one."

Anakin grit his teeth, and pulled away until Qui-Gon removed his hand. "I hate it when you call me that," he hissed. He was wrong. The Jedi was wrong, all of them were. And as soon as they were obliterated, he could forget all about this kriffing mission. "Besides," he said slowly before storming off. "Obi-Wan and I may be a team, Master and apprentice, but that doesn't mean we have to be friends."

He walked away, leaving Qui-Gon to wonder in confusion and concern over his words.

ree Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Bre

"It's a pleasure to have you back with us, Senator," Queen Jamilla spoke out.

They were all seated in the meeting hall of the Palace, with Padme sitting next to the queen's throne. The Jedi, guards, and other senators were all placed to the sides.

"It's wonderful to be back, your Highness," Padme replied gently.

Just then, a blonde woman stood up, smiling. "We have prepared a banquet in honor of your return, Padme," she said.

Padme grinned. "Thank you, Satine. And I'm so happy you could come today."

"Wouldn't miss it."

Seated at the end of the large hall, opposite of the queen, Anakin and the Jedi watched the meeting begin.

_Wow. And I thought training with Sidious was bad_, Anakin thought, irritated, sighing and leaning back in his chair. He glanced at Obi-Wan, and frowned. "How long is this going to take?"

Obi-Wan's mouth curved into a frown. "Be patient," he said sternly. "Have some respect, or at least _pretend_."

Anakin gritted his teeth, but didn't say anymore. True – Senator Amidala was proving to be a little less annoying then he had first thought, but Obi-Wan was as irritating as ever.

Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably. "I have an idea. How about you _both _pretend to _get along_."

That statement shut them both up.

Just then, the queen turned to them, and smiled graciously. "We are honored to have you here, Master Jedi," she announced. "I hope your stay here in Theed will be most enjoyable."

"It is good to be back here," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "I'm afraid the last time we were to Naboo, it was under less…pleasant…circumstances."

"Yes, well, you need not worry about that now."

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon, raising an eyebrow. "You've been here before?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, but it was quite a while ago. The Trade Federation was attacking Naboo, so Obi-Wan and I tried to make peace negotiations."

Obi-Wan, overhearing the conversation, chuckled. "Yes, but that didn't work out as we had planned, had it, Master?"

"No, it didn't. We ended up crashing on Tatooine somehow."

At that, Anakin straightened, and appeared truly interested. "Tatooine?"

Once again, a nod from Qui-Gon. "Yes, our ship was damaged, but we managed to win back the parts we needed in a gamble."

Anakin smirked. "Jedi gamble?"

"When in dire need, yes," Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "It was a pod-race, the Boonta-Eve. We bet on a human boy to win, and he did."

Anakin forced himself to remain seemingly undisturbed, but his mind was racing. Boonta-Eve pod-race…the exact race that had won him his freedom. The boy the Jedi had bet on was him.

Somehow, this realization gave him a sickening feeling.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

"Fine," he said quickly. "Just thinking."

Before Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon could say anything more, Senator Amidala walked over to them. "The Queen has arranged for your stay here at the Palace," she said. "I can show you to your rooms."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Qui-Gon said, standing up. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed his example, and then allowed the pretty young Senator to guide them to the second floor.

"Obi-Wan, your room is the first on the right, and Qui-Gon, your right across from him," she said. Then, she pointed to another door farther down. "Anakin, you're over there. And if any of you need anything, I'm the last door down the hall."

Anakin grinned, and while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to inspect their room, he followed Padme to his own. "So, my own room?" he asked quietly. "Lots of privacy, huh?"

Padme smiled. "Yes, we are civilized here on Naboo. Everyone gets their own privacy."

"What about you? You like being all alone and…"

Padme paused in her stride, and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

Quickly, Anakin turned away, grimacing. "Forget it." _Stang, why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

Padme swiftly pointed to the door in front of them. "This is where you're staying."

_Maybe she doesn't realize what I meant_. Anakin forced a smile. "Thanks."

She stared at him for several moments, frowning. Finally, she spoke. "Anakin, Jedi do not have attachments. It is forbidden."

The remark caught him off guard. "Wait, what…"

"We can be friends, Anakin. _Friends_. That's all." Before he could reply, she turned and walked away.

He watched her leave. _Okay, maybe she does know I was hitting on her._ Suddenly, a thought came to his mind that made him smile to himself. _Luckily, I'm no Jedi_.

aking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking F

"Master." Anakin whispered the word into his holo-disk, and glanced around the room quickly. Moonlight shone through the windowpanes of his bedroom, and the air was still and silent. Undisturbed.

Finally, he got an answer. A hologram of Darth Sidious appeared. "Where are you, Vader?"

"I'm on Naboo, in Theed," he replied. "Kenobi and Jinn are here with me. We're on some sort of retreat/escort thing."

"How is your Jedi training going?"

At that, Anakin frowned. "Depends on your point of view."

"Do not fail me, Vader," Sidious said harshly. "You must gain their trust. Submit to their will. Make them believe they are winning over you, and then you can hit them hard. This entire mission depends on your ability to manipulate them into trusting you."

"I won't fail you, Master."

Sidious was silent a moment, and then said, "Bomb it."

"What?"

"Bomb it," the Sith repeated. "Prove to me you can handle this mission and not blow your cover. You were sent to destroy the Jedi. Start by destroying one of their most valuable allies. I want you to obliterate the Naboo Palace, and kill the Queen."

Anakin stared at his Master wide-eyed. "How am I supposed to do that without…"

"You're a smart boy, Vader," Sidious hissed. "Figure it out."

Then, the hologram disappeared, and Anakin was alone.

He sat on the bed, staring at the empty holo-disk. _Bomb it. I have to bomb the damn Palace_. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. _Okay, so we're going to the Lake Retreat tomorrow. We'll stay there for two days then go back to Coruscant…damn it! I have to do it tonight!_

Anakin groaned, and then got to his feet, heart pounding. Sidious wouldn't accept his failure. He had to prove himself to his Master. _I'm a Sith_, he thought. _I am the most feared man in the galaxy, I've even duped the Jedi. I've brought planets crumbling to their knees. I can blow up one little building_. He cracked a small grin. _Like Qui-Gon said, I need to keep an open perspective. Maybe this will widen the Jedi's point of view. _Quietly, he slipped out of his bedroom.

It was midnight, and the Palace was quiet. Anakin strode noiselessly down the hall. However, just as he was about to turn the corner, he stopped and stared at the door he stood before.

Then, before he thought about what he was doing, he used the Force to unlock it and walked in.

The room was filled with windows, so moonlight cascaded in, enlightening the darkness. Anakin slowly walked through the kitchen and the den, until he found himself standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

She was there, lying across the sheets, clad in a light nightgown. Padme was sound asleep, completely unaware of his presence.

But he was _very_ aware of her.

Brown, curly hair surrounded her slim face, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. A soft blue nightgown hung limply on her, the train tangled in the white sheets. A soft breeze blew through the open window, causing her to shift slightly, moaning softly in her sleep.

He didn't know how long he stared at her, watched her, struggled to find out what he should do. Nobody was around or awake. He could easily overpower her, keep her quiet. He was a Sith – there was little she could do to oppose him. She posed no threat, she was an easy target.

_I could have it done in a matter of minutes_, he thought to himself. He took a step forward into the bedroom, and then another. And another. Soon, he was standing at the side of her bed, staring down at her.

She shifted again, this time to the left, sending several curls falling over her eyes and face. Unconscious that he was only a few feet away from her. Ignorant of what he was truly capable.

And suddenly, he wasn't thinking about her vulnerabilities, but her smile. The way she tilted her head when she laughed, the way she was always finding something to be happy about. She was perfect in both physical and emotional being. Flawless.

An angel.

"Oh, damn it, what am I doing?" he mumbled softly, shaking his head. He looked one last time at her longingly, conflicted emotions racing through his mind, before finally, he made up his mind.

He locked the door behind him as he left the room.

* * *

**Anakin is struggling between the Sith ways he grew up with and the influence of the Jedi. PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Neither Hatred nor Love

_Bomb the Palace. All I have to do is bomb the Palace. Simple, easy. Probably the easiest assignment I've ever had_. He told himself this over and over again as he quickly yet quietly ran through the empty halls of the Naboo Palace, towards the basement. It was only a matter of minutes before he found the door that led to the lowest level, and with a flick of his wrist, he used the Force and the door slid open.

He was greeted with a narrow staircase, which he jumped down taking two steps at a time. It wasn't until he was standing alone in the damp basement, surrounded by various machines shelves full of supplies that he allowed himself to slow down and catch his breath.

"Just like every other mission," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes. Slowly, he let himself sink into the Force, searched desperately for the dark side and it's power. It was risky – with two other Jedi in the building – but he needed the energy. Slowly, he felt a rush of adrenaline flood through his bloodstream, and he smiled. _Much better_.

"What are you doing down here?"

The booming, robotic voice caused him to jump, and Anakin spun around; and found himself face to face with one of the Palace's security droids. "What are you doing down here?" the droid repeated, holding a small blaster. "You are not authorized to be down here."

"I-I…ugh…I got lost," he stammered quickly, biting his lip. _Just what I need_…

"I will escort you back to your room," it stated. "What is your ID?"

Slowly Anakin reached for the lightsaber that hung on his belt, not turning his eyes away from the droid. "Anakin Skywalker. I'm a Jedi," he said slowly, smirking when he felt his hand close around the sleek metal of his weapon.

"Yes, you are on the guest list," the droid consented. "I will inform Master Kenobi of your whereabouts, and then…"

Before it could continue, Anakin's lightsaber came to life, and in a swift twist of his body, the droid was lying on the ground, cut into three chunks of smoldering metal.

"Stupid droid." Quickly, he extinguished his lighsaber's blade, and then used the Force to throw the scrapped droid into a corner. Then, he returned his focus onto the machinery that surrounded him. _All I need are some good charges_, he thought. _I could just set them up around this room and BAM! There goes the Palace_.

Charges was what he needed next; but that was the problem. Jedi didn't go around carrying explosives, and there were no clones on Naboo. _The Naboo guards must have something. I just need to find their armory_, he decided. Quickly, he made his way back up the stairs.

Once back in the main hall, he looked around, frowning. "Where would the armory be?" he mumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced at his wrist-chrono anxiously. 1:05 am. There was still plenty of time before the rest of the Palace awoke, but still. _Just get this mission over with_, he told himself. _Get it done, and get it done quick. They're just another planet. Another civilization. Just like all the others you wiped out – just do what you did on Libreth._

He began wandering around, eyes searching for any clue to where the armory might be, or at least the soldier's quarters. However, all he found were countless dining halls, bedrooms, and ball rooms. He searched for another entire hour. "Damn it! Why does this kriffing Palace need to be so big?" He slammed another door close, and then leaned against the wall, groaning. "Maybe I don't need charges," he mused as he began pacing the darkened hall. "I could use the Force – no. That would be _way_ too suspicious. No explosives at hand; but I've been raised around machinery. I could try and create a bomb, from scratch. I could do it. I have a few more hours."

Mind made up, he gave up looking for the armory, and instead quickly found a large supplies closet, smiling when he saw cleaners, chemicals, and tools inside. He picked up and piece of piping and chuckled. "This will work." He knelt down, grabbed a toolbox, and began dumping supplies into it.

"Anakin?"

The voice, so unmistakably irritating, made his heart jump into his mouth as he quickly stumbled to his feet and turned to find Obi-Wan Kenobi glaring at him, arms crossed. However, the Jedi didn't seem entirely angry – just sleepy, tired, and confused. "What are you doing up?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I-I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't sleep." As inconspicuously as he could manage, he used the Force and pushed his bucket of supplies into the shadows.

"So you come out here?" Obi-Wan's frown deepened, his eyes glimmering with slowly growing suspicion. There was an uncomfortable ripple in the Force, and he took several steps forward, looking into the supplies room. "What are you doing in here anyhow?"

"I…" _Come on, I'm blowing it!_ "…I was looking for some tools, to tinker with. I-I like machines." _No lies there_.

The Jedi's face held only seconds more of inquiry before it was slowly replaced by exasperation. "Well, don't go wandering around here – the guards might think you're an assassin or something," he instructed.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and Anakin shifted, mind racing. _Kriff. I've got to get him out of here_. Finally, he asked, "What are you doing up? When I checked, you were sound asleep."

"I wasn't even in my room," the Master admitted slowly, biting his lip. "I was…visiting…someone."

Anakin felt the corner of his mouth tug up into a smirk. "Someone? Someone feminine, I presume?"

Obi-Wan grew red, and disguised embarrassment by faking a cough. "Just a friend," he stated quickly. "I haven't seen her in a long time. We had some catching up to do."

He felt amused by making the Jedi uncomfortable, so Anakin continued. "Catching up until two in the morning? Where were you? Garden? Courtyard? Bedroom…"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was stern and harsh as he reprimanded his student. "I don't like what you are implying. I…_we_…are a Jedi. I have taken the vows to stay loyal to the Code, as did you when you joined this Order. We took vows of chastity as well as obedience and others. Jedi are to have no emotional attachments…"

"Ugh! Okay, forget I said anything! I don't want a lecture right now." Anakin shook his head, frowning. He didn't want a teaching session, but had to admit his curiosity _was_ peaked about the Jedi and their Code, so he added, "What does the Code have to do with you and your girl anyway?"

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "Do you not remember at all the vows you took when you were appointed my apprentice?"

In truth, he hadn't even listened to the Jedi Council on that day, so Anakin was forced to remain silent, grimacing.

Obi-Wan gave a long, heavy sigh. "We are Jedi," he said. "When one joins this Order, they are giving their life to serving the galaxy. There can be nothing standing in their way, and that includes emotional attachments."

"What the hell is emotional attachments anyway? I don't get it."

"First of all, please stop cursing at me," Obi-Wan replied sharply. "Secondly…in simple terms, it means a Jedi cannot marry. They cannot get in a relationship other than that of a Master and his apprentice. They cannot bond with any other person, whether in compassion or a grudge. They must remain single in order to carry out their duty well. In other words, a Jedi must not know hatred nor love."

_Hatred nor love_. For some reason, his mind shifted to an image of Padme, but he quickly shoved it away, irritated with himself. "That seems unfair."

"You took those vows as well when you joined." Obi-Wan searched the younger man's face, looking for something Anakin couldn't identify. "Is that what's been bothering you, Anakin? This attachment rule?"

"What?" Anakin's mind drew up a blank. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Don't lie to me. It's no secret that _something_ is bothering you." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, sighing. "Qui-Gon is so sure that you can be a Jedi."

Anakin's mind was racing. _I need to gain his trust, and I need to bomb the Palace. In order to do both, I need to get to Kenobi. I have to, not matter how much I don't want to_. "Master…" He took a deep breath before continuing as his mind weaved a story together. "…I want to be a Jedi, I really do. It's just…" _Ah man, I can't believe I'm doing this_. "…I've been on my own all of my life. No friends, no family. The Jedi, the fact that they let _me_ into their Order, is extraordinary enough. But I've learned from experience that anything can be too good to be true. Even the Jedi." He let his voice trail off, and turned away slightly, frowning.

Obi-Wan stared at him for several moments, but then slowly walked over a placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot," the Jedi said softly. "Perhaps we can…talk…later on."

Anakin felt himself smile. "That would be okay, Master."

He sensed a great burden lift from the older man's shoulders as Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder before the Master turned and began to walk away. "I'm heading off to bed. How about we meet for breakfast, at eight?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "Sure. I'll see you there."

"Don't stay up too long," the man counseled before he rounded the corner of the hall.

And he was gone.

Once again alone, Anakin stood there for several minutes, trying to sort out his thoughts. _Well, I think I've finally gotten through to Kenobi_, he decided. He knelt back down, grabbed the toolbox filled with supplies, and then made his way quietly back to his room, making sure not to cross paths with anymore unwanted audiences.

As soon as he was in the privacy of his bedroom, he took out the chemicals and materials, and worked 'till dawn on making a dozen small, homemade charges.

ree Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Breaking Free Bre

By sunrise, Anakin had set the tiny bombs around the entire basement, hidden from sight, with the detonator placed inside a compartment in his Jedi utility belt. Before any suspicion could arise, Anakin had slipped into the gardens, appearing to be carelessly strolling around.

He was shocked to see Padme already up, sitting on a stone bench, messing with a tiny flower in her hands. She immediately spotted him, and waved him over, grinning.

He sat down next to her slowly, taking a deep breath. "I'm surprised to see you up," he remarked.

Padme nodded. "I know. I'm usually a late sleeper, but today is just too beautiful to waste. I love spending time in the gardens, and I can't wait to go to the Lake country."

He nodded, but then stared silently as she bent down and picked a small rose from a bush. She was dressed in a loose, flowing white gown, and her hair was braided behind her back, allowing the sun to shine fully on her face. He couldn't look away, and his mind snapped back to last night's events. _Why hadn't I taken her when I had the chance?_ He couldn't come up with an answer, and it bothered him.

She noticed his silence, and frowned. "Are you alright, Anakin? You look tired – didn't you sleep okay?"

_No. I was too busy constructing bombs to blow up your home._ The thought made him get that sick feeling again, but he managed a careless smile. "Sure did. Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Good. I'm glad." She tilted her head – a habit, he observed – before asking, "If I'm not intruding, may I ask how you're training is going with Obi-Wan? I couldn't help but notice you two seem to be very…tense."

"We are…I mean, we were. We're going to talk stuff out at breakfast, actually," he replied vaguely. _Right before I blow up your home. Damn! Why do I keep thinking that?_

"You seem distracted," Padme stated, looking at him curiously. She suddenly placed a slender hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Anakin bit his lip, grimacing at her touch. She was still as beautiful as she had been when he first saw her, but at the moment, he didn't want her near him. Didn't want her touching him, and he could figure out why. Sub-consciously, one had moved to his belt compartment – the one that held the detonator. _I should do it now. Get it over with. Do it. Do it. Do it._ Still, he didn't make any movement.

Padme went on talking about the garden and the Lake country, but he had lost focus on her long ago. His mind remained locked onto the thoughts of the bombs, the Palace, his mission – both missions. _I just need to press the button. Maybe I should wait 'till we leave for Virado – wait. My mission is to kill Jedi. I should do it now. While they're still asleep. Why am I not doing it now? I should be done with this assignment already. _And suddenly, his mind flashed back to his earlier conversation with Kenobi. _A Jedi should not know hatred nor love. Hatred nor love…why the hell am I thinking about that?! I'm not even a real Jedi!_ He glanced at Padme, who was still chatting about flowers, and frowned. _And what is it with me and HER?_

_She's a woman, naïve and ignorant. I can have her whenever I want, so why do I keep hesitating? She's just like all the others, just like Autumn. She has no idea what I am, what I plan to do to her precious Palace and the Jedi Order. She has no idea that the Empire is doing everything in its power to wipe out her home…_

_Why do I even care?!_

He shook his head slightly, forcing the thoughts out of his mind as he stood up abruptly. Padme was taken back, and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he said quickly. "I just…I need to go do something." Before she could reply, he ran off back into the Palace.

He nearly crashed into Qui-Gon as he was just stepping outdoors. "Anakin!" The Master stumbled backwards before managing to regain his balance. "Watch out."

Anakin grimaced. "Sorry."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm…running late. I'm supposed to meet Master Kenobi for breakfast," he answered. "He said he wanted to talk."

Qui-Gon felt a smile light up his face. "I think you'll find this a very good thing."

Anakin lowered his gaze, holding back a groan. He fingered his belt impatiently. _Blow it. Blow it. Blow it… WHY AM I NOT BLOWING IT?_

The Jedi Master sensed something amiss, and stared at the young man with a strange expression. "Anakin, are you sure you're okay?"

Anakin snapped his mind back to reality, and faked a smile. "Positive. Just nervous about talking with Kenobi, I guess."

"It'll work out, I'm sure of it. Obi-Wan is a good person, Anakin. You two could be a strong team if you just talk to each other."

"Is…is Obi-Wan awake?"

"Yea. He's out in the courtyard, waiting for me. He said he wanted to talk to me about something, but I think I know now." Qui-Gon's smile returned. "He's really trying to mend whatever went wrong with you two, I believe."

Anakin just nodded, and Qui-Gon walked past him outside.

Anakin's mind was unfocused and clouded as he strolled through the halls of the Palace, not knowing where he was going but not caring. Eventually, he found himself outside, standing on the edge of the nearby forest. He could see the entire Palace, and noticed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon speaking to each other in the courtyard. He spotted Padme still walking around the gardens.

_My mission is to blow up the Palace and bring the Jedi Order crumbling._

_…A Jedi shall not know hatred nor love…_

_My Master is depending on me._

_…Kenobi is trying to actually 'repair' our bond as Master and apprentice…_

_I have no friends, nor do I need them. I am a Sith._

_…Padme…_

_…I am Anakin Skywalker…_

_No._

_I am Darth Vader_.

Without thinking really, his fingers flicked the cap off the detonator and pressed down; and the Naboo Palace was shattered.

* * *

**I hope you are all enjoying this story :D Plz review! It makes for faster updates ;)**


End file.
